


my unfinished fics

by IWasMeantToFeel



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasMeantToFeel/pseuds/IWasMeantToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so these are lots of unfinished fics written by me, with loads of different pairings and fandoms. I don't really expect people to read this but if you happen to like anything here and want me to finish it as a oneshot or multichapter, drop me a comment :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my unfinished fics

**Author's Note:**

> This unfinished piece is Punky Monkey (Sarah/Cosima), and it was going to be veeery angsty haha

Sarah blinks awake, feeling her pupils widen at the dim light in Felix’s apartment. Kira’s snuggled into her side, curled up like a baby, and Sarah runs her hand through her curly hair absent-mindedly, not quite awake. She checks the time - 1am. The light filtering into the apartment isn’t daylight, and the bed beside her is empty. She struggles to sit up and scans the apartment. Helena’s asleep on the floor, snoring lightly. The others are strewn around, all in equally dream-like states. Cosima is nowhere to be seen.

Her first feeling is panic - deep, wild panic - because that’s what rises in her any time anything is out of the ordinary, now. She could be ill. She could have been taken…

Sarah covers Kira, wraps a blanket around herself because Felix’s is cold, and slips out of bed quickly, checking the apartment as quietly as she can. Helena stirs and rubs her face in her sleep, and Sarah feels some kind of deep affection at that. She’s just like a child.

The source of the light, she discovers, is the open skylight, through which the orange streetlights are leaking, and pooling on the floor. Without hesitation, she pushes it open and slides out, so that she’s standing on the roof. She can see the city stretched out in front of her, a calm, empty maze, oblivious to her worry. Faint shouts, clanging dustbins and the sound of screeching cats is all she can hear. Nothing out of the ordinary, then. She turns in a slow circle, scanning the expanse of the rooftop.

And it’s then that she sees Cosima, sitting with her arms around her knees on the rough stone, her eyes full of the city lights, and tears running down her face.


End file.
